Bloxy Trophy/Credits
The ending, beginning and way opening credits to the episode, Bloxy Trophy. Opening Credits A Spectra Animation and Nelvana Limited co-production Produced in association with Treehouse TV ROBLOX TV Studios Seven Network (Australia) ROBLOX Family CREATED BY Aiyden Prosser DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION (ROBLOX TV STUDIOS and TREEHOUSE TV) by Jamie Piekarz EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Andre A. Belanger Luc Chatelain LINE PRODUCER Dominique Mendel MUSIC BY Daniel Scott ANIMATIC EPISODE DIRECTORS Raymond Lebrun Marcos Da Silva "BLOXY TROPHY" WRITTEN BY Nicholas J. Boisvert STORYBOARD ARTIST Zoran Vanjaka DIRECTED BY Raymond Lebrun Closing Credits SCRIPT AND DESIGN CONSULTANT Dominique Jolin BIBLE Claude Daigneault Raymond Lebrun STORY EDITOR Anne-Marie Sagaire ENGLISH VOICES Wenny La as Lunar Kat La as Funneh Allen La as Draco Betty La as Rainbow Kim La as Gold FRENCH VOICES Johanne Leveille as Lunar Johanne Garneau as Funneh Alain Zouvi as Draco Chantel Barrel as Rainbow Marie Van R as Gold SPECIAL GUEST VOICE Rick Jones SPECIAL GUEST VOICE (French) Jeremy Prevost ALSO STARRING Max Mittelman Julie Lemieux Alice Prodanou Rick Jones ALSO STARRING (French) Jérôme Wiggins Marie Fagundo Olivier Podesta Marie Nonnenmacher COLOR DESIGN Isabelle Simler ART DIRECTION and DESIGN Benoit Duquette STORYBOARD ARTISTS Frank Guillou Robert Rivard Jean Lacombe Gerry Capelle Patrick Cunningham Angela Sayadi Julian Harris Julie Rocheleau Sylvie Lafrance Zoran Vanjaka Zhigang Wang PRODUCTION MANAGER Genevieve Cote PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Jennifer Codyre PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Annie Deschesnes STORYBOARD SCAN Phillipe Prunet LAYOUT ARTISTS Francois Belair Elise Benoit Luigi Allemano Jean-Yves Gaubert Jens Hahn Sophie Castalgnede Olivier Migneron Vincent Buso Marc Simard SCAN and FILES PREPARATION Angela Sayadi Dany McDonald Alice Comtois COLOR SUPERVISOR Pierre Houde COLOR ARTISTS Mary Aitken Christina Rother Benoit Godbout Olivier Migneron Anouk Perusse-Bell Julie Poupart Yannick Montagne ANIMATION DIRECTOR Alain Dumais ANIMATORS Benjamin Arcand Samuel Bellerose Pascale Beaulieu Frederic Bouchard Daniel Bustan Jerome Leonard Jerome Gosselin Ghislain Cloutier Marielle Guyot David Pelkey Michel Lebrun Norm de Repentigny Andre Seguin Margarita Meza David Pelkey Pierre-Nicolas Riou Alexis Rondeau Emmanuel Suquet Robert Rivard Emmanuelle Walker DESIGN Elise Benoit OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR Ghislain Cloutier CONCEPT DESIGN ARTIST Jens Hahn TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Sergiu Folea POST PRODUCTION MANAGER Julie Mongeau EDITOR France Dube ASSISTANT EDITOR Jocelyn Poon ENGLISH VOICE DIRECTORS Kathleen Fee Mark Camacho FRENCH VOICE DIRECTORS Francois Asselin Hugolin Chevrette Sebastien Reding SOUND SUPERVISOR Normand Roger SOUND EDITOR Pierre-Yves Drapeau ASSISTED BY Dominique Bourgouin PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANTS Claude Gendron Lise Pruneau LEGAL AFFAIRS Louise Gauthier Bruno Menard BUSINESS AFFAIRS Lucie Marion COMMUNICATIONS Lucie Piche DISTRIBUTION Michele Dal Cin DEVELOPED for FAMILY CHANNEL by Swin Chang SPECIAL THANKS TO Hervé Grull Marie Nonnenmacher Marc Duquonoy Olivier Podesta Elodie Menant Jérôme Wiggins Benjamin Van Meggelen Julien Chatelet WEBSITE UNIT A Canada-France co-production With the participation of Procirep, the Society of Film and Television Producers In association with Treehouse TV Wwith the support of the Canadian Television Fund With the financial participation of Telefilm Canada PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH Treehouse TV: A Corus Entertainment Company www.treehousetv.com SevenSuperGirls Television ROBLOX TV Studios Tele-Quebec www.telequebec.tv SEVENSUPERGIRLS TELEVISION HEAD of YOUTH PROGRAMS Peter Moss ADVISOR of YOUTH PROGRAMS Karen Mitrega EXECUTIVES for ROBLOX TV STUDIOS Delia Leandres Stammer David Watson Sarah Haasz TREEHOUSE EXECUTIVE Jamie Piekarz DEVELOPED for TREEHOUSE by DIRECTOR, ORIGINAL PRODUCTIONS Bonita Siegel TELE-QUEBEC YOUTH SERVICES Andree Archambault WITH THE FINANCIAL PARTICIPATION OF Centre National de la Cinematographie WITH THE SUPPORT OF Ontario Film and Television Tax Credits Ontario Media Development Corporation WITH THE SUPPORT OF MEDIA Plus Programme of the European Creative Community Union Telefilm Canada Bell Fund - Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund Quebecor Fund PRODUCED WITH THE PARTICIPATION OF THE Produced with the participation of the Canadian Television Fund, created by the Government of Canada and the Canadian Cable Industry CTF: License Fee Program - Telefilm Canada: Equity Investment Program PROCIREP - Society of Film and Television Producers and the ANGOA Unit Quebec Film and Television Tax Credit, Gestion SODEC Shaw Rocket Fund CAVCO (Canada), The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Region Rhone-Alpes Independent Production Fund/Fonds independant de production Astral Media, The Harold Greenberg Fund/Astral Media, Le fonds Harold Greenberg A France-Italy-Australia-Canada-South Korea-United States-Indonesia-Spain-United Kingdom coproduction in association with Seven Network, Canal J and Rai YoYo Spectra Animation Spectra International Distribution © 2004 SPECTRA ANIMATION All rights reserved Spectra Animation/Treehouse TV Category:Credits Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits From DVDs